The Paper
by XxSoma foreverxX
Summary: What happens when Soul and Maka are asked to write papers describing eachother. My first fanfiction ever, rated T to be on the safe side. Some fluff...


Paste your documen

"Well class, its time for a change in the lesson plans." Everyone's heads shot up when Professor Stein announced that. "Instead of doing the dissection I had planned, Miss Marie would like for us to do a simple one paged writing assignment," Stein continued, "The paper will be about your partner, without using what they look like, names in general, that includes Miester and Weapon, and major things that everyone knows about them. Try to keep it as anonymous as you can, as if someone was trying to guess who they are and you are telling them without really telling them. It will be due at the end of the week. Have fun." Maka smiled, `this is going to be easy` she thought as she pulled out a notebook and pencil, and started outlining her paper. Her partner Soul just laid his head back onto arms and pretended to doze as he listened to Maka talk to herself as she figured out what to write. He used this ruse quite often though Maka never realized what he was actually doing. He smiled as she muttered about different things she could use, turning down each as they seemed too obvious to her. He sat quietly listening to her for the rest of the hour.

#...o…O…o…#

Soul` s P.O.V.

'Finally we` re home!' I thought as I walked into our apartment and plopped down onto the couch, flipping on the television. Maka just walked into her room with her nose in a book. I rolled my eyes as she walked by, she seemed to be reading something new each week. I was mildly surprised when I heard soft strains of music coming from her room. I shut the TV off and listened for a few seconds before recognizing the piece, it was a duet my brother Wes and I played at my first concert. I smiled a little remembering that she liked listening to me play so she probably went out and got a copy of every song that I had ever played before an audience.

I got up and listened at her door for a minute, then decided that I might as well try to write the stupid paper for Stein. I crept into my room, sat at my desk, and began to write the stupid paper. It was easier than I had thought it would be to think of qualities to put into the paper, though describing them in a way that wouldn't give away that I was talking about Maka to anyone other than me, was significantly harder.

Surprising myself, I got the paper done in under an hour. At least it wasn't going to be read out loud, that would be mortifying. I wrote my name on the top and shoved it into my pocket. The music had shut off earlier and a delicious aroma was wafting through my room from the kitchen. I tiptoed out and spotted Maka cooking dinner. After a moment of watching her cook, I snuck up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder as I asked her what she was making. I chuckled as she freaked out a little until she finally realized it was me. I kept holding her waist since I knew that as long as we were in this position she couldn't slam the nearest novel into my head, well, at least not easily, or at maximum force.

After her little start, she ignored me until I reminded her that she hadn't answered my question yet. She grumbled something about men, food, and violent acts before telling me that we were having whatever she felt like making and that I should either set the table or get out. So I grabbed the plates, cups, and silverware to set the table for three.

As soon as I was finished Maka asked me to help carry the food out and to grab the carton of milk. We ate in relative silence, until Black*Star broke down the door, Tsubaki following close behind. I sighed; I really didn't want to deal with my best friend right now. I stood and grabbed our empty dishes to take out to the kitchen. I could tell, even without looking at Maka that Black*Star was going to get chopped. I was going to make sure HE fixed the door; because there was no way that I was going to repair it AGAIN this month.

The stupid assassin's raving had stopped so I assume Maka did a stealth Maka Chop this time. I chucked quietly as I filled up the sink to do the dishes. I heard Tsubaki and Maka talking and tried to listen in, but it was too hard so I gave up, I could always ask her about it later.

#...o…O…o…#

After Black*Star and Tsubaki left, Maka went back into her room and turned on her music again. I think she was still trying to write her paper, which was weird; usually it only took her about an hour to write a paper.

I knocked on her door and waited for her to respond. "What do you want Soul?" she said sweetly, oh crap, I'm in trouble now, better say something as not to get Maka Chopped.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted help on your paper. If you want I could tell you a couple things that would confuse everyone." There was a pause, then she replied with, "Like what?"

"Like the fact that my brother is obsessed with baking cakes." After that response she started cracking up laughing.

"Does that mean I can come in?" I asked. She swung open the door and waved for me to come in. I laughed when I had seen how red her face had turned. I sat down on the edge of her bed I told her to ask any question she wanted to, and reassured her that I'd actually answer her, and tell the truth. She smiled after I had said that, and started shooting off completely random questions. After about half an hour we were both laughing at stupid things that had happened to me.

After what had felt like only minutes, but in actuality had been a couple hours Maka told me that she had enough info, thanked me, and kicked me out of her room. I sighed and went to bed, wishing that our conversation, even if it had been a little one-sided had lasted just a tiny bit longer.

#...o…O…o…#

The next day in class, Stein told us we had the whole hour to work on our papers, and to use our time wisely. I rested my head on my arms, since Black*Star had gotten himself three days of ISS for vandalizing school property for the umpteenth time, he wouldn't be back until Thursday. That meant even more boredom for me than usual.

"Hey Soul," Maka started, then Tsubaki unintentionally interrupted her to ask if she could help her with her paper. Maka agreed and left me to my thoughts. I sighed, and pulled out the paper I wrote. I kept it folded as I put it on the desk and stared at it. I wondered if the way I worded it gave too much away. Then a hand darted out and snatched the paper from in front of me. I tried to grab it, but unfortunately Liz was faster. She scooted out of reach, unfolded the paper and started reading. I lunged at her trying to grab the paper, but she took a step back so I'd hit the wall. The wall is not something you want to run into face first. I muttered a very colorful phrase, then got up and spun around. Liz was scanning my paper, a confused expression contorting her face. I snatched the paper away, and received a glare that would paralyze Medusa.

"Why cant I read it?" she snapped, "It`s not like its going to be easy to figure out anyway."

"Because it`s my paper and I don't want you to read it. Is that so hard for a prima donna like you to understand?" I bit back, letting my shark-like teeth show. Confusion swept across her features again, and she cocked her head to the side. I turned away, quickly folding the paper up and shoving it back into my pocket. I walked down the stairs past Stein`s desk, and out the door.

#...o…O…o…#

The rest of the week passed slowly, accompanied by the usual annoyances, chores, the endless flow of partnership requests and people confessing their "undying love" for me or whatever bullsh*t they called it, and just the fact that school couldn't be more boring. Well, at least until Friday.

At school Friday we turned in our papers (Stein was a little surprised to see me actually turning in a paper considering the fact that I rarely do any of my work) and we went to back our seats. After everyone had turned in their papers Stein shuffled the papers and said something that made me freeze.

"Now that all the papers are turned in I'll read them out loud, and grades will be based on how long it takes for you to identify the person being described, I will not tell you who wrote it because if you knew who wrote it then you'd know who its about. Ok? Here is the first one" he began. I began freaking out, I did NOT want my paper to be read to the class, and then everyone would know that I was probably the only person in love with their partner. F*ck! I didn't even hear the first three stories. They had all been guessed rather quickly who the papers had been about. During the fourth paper I recognized a couple facts, the first was that the person the paper was about was the most powerful person in the class, second was that the person had two partners. I smiled, that was an adequate description of Kid when you took the OCD out. When Stein finished I told Maka who I thought it was, she agreed so she guessed Kid before anyone else had a chance to answer, and got it right. Win! Then Stein started the next paper.

The color drained out of my face as I heard the first line, "My partner is the one person you'd underestimate, yet she is stronger than any other person here." I put my head on my arms, hoping that no one would realize that I was the one who wrote it. After several minutes, Stein finally finished. There was dead silence. It was as if the room was holding its breath. After what seemed like forever people started throwing out random people`s names, none of them coming close to the actual person. I smiled a little, maybe they wouldn't guess it. Then I noticed the only one not guessing was Maka. When I looked over at her, she was frozen staring ahead.

"Hey, are you ok? You look a little freaked out." I hoped that she would answer with something along the lines of being lost in thought.

She leaned over and whispered, "You wrote that didn't you." I didn't want to lie to her so I gave her a small nod and looked down. Now things were going to be really awkward.

There was a long pause, and then she surprised me by smiling at me and saying, "Well at least I'm not the only one in love with their partner." My head shot up and I stared at her, shocked, she loved me? Did she really just say that? I actually smiled for once in my life. She smiled back then turned to face the front of the room again, nobody had guessed it yet so I figure that I was in the clear. That was, until I hear Liz speak up and ask if it was Maka. Maka and I both slammed our heads on the desk as Stein told her that she was correct. He began reading the next paper as the whole class turned to stare at us. Ironically the next paper he started reading was Maka`s. I snickered as I heard all the things I told her about my family. A few other people joined in and soon the whole class was laughing. They were laughing so hard I almost missed the last line.

"Even though my partner is a jerk I still ended up falling in love with him and all of his little flaws." I laughed because I wasn't the only one who had admitted my love via paper, and seriously, how many people could say they tricked their brother into wearing a pink prom dress and trick them into running through Paris wearing it.

After five minutes the laughter finally started petering out. Then the guessing began, people were even more off on Maka`s paper than they were on mine. We shook our heads at some of the names that people were throwing out, did people really think that Marie, or Azusa wrote it? Soon though, people started giving up on figuring out who the paper was about. Then after everyone else had given up Chrona shakily raised his hand and asked if the paper was about me. There was a brief pause before Stein confirmed Chrona`s shaky suspicion. Maka`s face turned a beat red, and I was sure that mine was no lighter. That made for an awkward moment right there. Everyone stared at us, and I thought it couldn't get any worse, but as usual, I was wrong.

Black*Star decided to yell in a sing-songy voice "Soul and Maka are in looove!" just as Spirit and MissMarie walked in the door.

'Whelp,' I thought, 'I`m gonna die.'

t here...


End file.
